


Bear and Mouse

by WhiteNabi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Delusions, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, F/M, Horror, I won't say which ones, I'm trying to add mystery by not tagging, It's not working, M/M, Manipulation, Mental Asylum, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Mutilation, Mystery, Neurological Disorders, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Obsessive Behavior, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Serial Killers, Silence, Suicide, Torture, Trauma, Underage - Freeform, Unrequited Love, most of these are just mentioned - Freeform, not everything is tagged here, the list goes on and on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteNabi/pseuds/WhiteNabi
Summary: A false sentence of attempted murder has sent the silent twelve year old Collin into The Ridges, an Insane Asylum filled with suicidal and murderous patients. Already stuck with a long list of misfortune, the most unluckiest thing happens of all: he is paired with Bear, a deranged psychotic boy who is in love with him.





	1. Introductions, 1966

**Author's Note:**

> If I cause any offense, I do apologize. None of these opinions reflect myself. This is just a story. 
> 
> P.S. To be honest, it might not be that extreme. I have no idea where this story is going, and I am a pretty mellow person(ironically enough). I'll try my best to make it horrifying.

Her eyes were filled with malicious intent as she stared at the boy with a cold smile. With that odd expression, she ferociously tore at her skin with bloody scratch marks. 

“Jaaaayyyyyyyy, come here!!!!! The boy attacked me! I want him out of this house....NOW!!!”

An older man came down to the kitchen and analyzed the situation. Looking at the right, he saw the boy, Collin, sitting at the corner of the room shivering, his face filled with dread.

Turning to his left, he saw his wife looking crazy, her hair all riled up and huffy from the screaming. She looked at Collin as if she wanted to kill him. 

Jay then came up to the boy with a smile, “Now, now, calm down. Come over here. Your uncle Jay has got you now.”

But the boy seemed even more terrified. 

The man tightened his smile, “Collin, be a good boy and come here.”

The boy slowly edged towards him before the man hugged him in a tight embrace.

His wife whined and yelled “Why are you comforting the little sh!t, you should be doing that for me! He is manipulating you, just like his mother! I want him OUT!”

The boy felt the man heave a large sigh before promising “Alright, he'll have three strikes. This is the second one. If he does something like this again, I will send him away.”

Little did they think that Collin was just as eager as his aunt Janet to get out of there. This was the worst place on earth.

The boy was then sent to his room without dinner. His twin cousins, Helen and Martin, both tried to taunt him into speaking. Helen stuck needles into his fingers and Martin gave him bruises that would burn for days. He shed a few tears and gasped, but didn’t utter a word. After a while, the two were bored and went to watch t.v.

Later in the night, Collin was still awake. He kept staring at the door, scared of when it would open. 

When it had turned past 2, the door creaked upon, and Collin felt his skin begin to crawl and closed his eyes. The man silently laid beside him and whispered in his ear, “I know you’re awake.”

The boy trembled as the man caressed him, petting his hair. “Oh Joy, you are so beautiful. If only that wretched man never took you away, I would have never married that hateful witch of a wife.”

He continued, “Grow out your hair again. Your long silky hair. I love it so much….I love you so much.”

After a few more of Jay's rambles, the boy decided to quickly get it over with. He turned around and looked at his uncle straight on. 

The man grew vicious and began to choke him “You bastard, those green eyes. I will never forget them. As long as you live, she will never be mine!”

The next thing Collin knew, it was morning. His throat hurt terribly, but his uncle was no longer there. He didn’t cry. This cycle had happened at least 5 times. The quicker he showed him his father's eyes, the less touching his uncle would do in some...areas…

But the threat from two nights ago had made him more cautious. The man had got out a knife and threatened to blind him. Now Collin was more apprehensive about showing his eyes, but he still did not want to go through the other thing.

He was terribly hungry, but afraid to go down for breakfast and see those hateful stares. He could already tell that Janet awfully jealous that he had stolen her husband's affections. Jay seemed more and more distant to her as the days went by.The twins were just as equally messed up, only just a year older than Collin. With the addition of their cousin in the household, their evil desires could be released. 

The door was knocked on which ended Collin's thinking. When a little girl opened it, he immediately began to relax.. She was holding her favorite plush toy, a mouse, and jumped on the bed. She grabbed his arm and began pleading with him. “Pwease come wid me. Aunty and uncle scarwy.” 

He hugged her, and went on to quietly think how it came to be like this. Little Anna was only 3 and he was just 12. They arrived at their relatives house a month ago. Their parents’ car had been found abandoned in the forest....with blood all over the seats and windows. 

Although he and sister were placed in this house temporarily, the boy was terrified that his parents were actually dead, and they would be stuck here forever. He even had it in mind that it was his own aunt and uncle who had done the deed from how despicably twisted they were.

Hopefully, when he gets kicked out, his sister would come with him, since she was hated here as well. His aunt would taunt them by saying that his mother was a whore because Anna doesn’t look like their father or mother and their was a large age difference between the two siblings.

Collin doesn't believe her, and he told Anne that their father said she looks just like her grandma as a child. The boy was thankful that she did not resemble him. He’d rather not his uncle touch her as he does to him. 

The two went downstairs hand in hand, as the rest of the “family” all looked up from eating, each with their own terrible thoughts reflecting in their eyes. 

The two sat on the floor, since that was were their bowls were placed. Cold slob on a plate, bon appetit. 

Janet spoke to Jay, “The kids and I have discussed this, and they prefer that the boy does not go to their school.”

Jay shrugged “The school year is almost over, the kids will be in high school this august. It's fine.”

“But dad!” Helen said, “He would be in the special needs program, and everyone will make fun of us!”

Jay answered “Sigh, ok sugarplum, alright. We can just have Collin continue to stay at home with his sister.” He kissed his daughters cheek.  
“Thank you daddy!”

Martin frowned “Why does he get to stay home, and we have to study?”

Janet said “ Martie dear, when you’re older, you’ll have an 8 figure job working at your daddy’s company. Collin will be a welfare leech, pretending he can’t talk, so he won’t have to work.”  
At the last part, she felt enraged, and started to kick Collin “Why don’t you talk, you f#(king waste of space.”

Her husband calmly said “Not in front of the kids Janet.”  
But the kids were already lurching around, hoping to get a few hits in as well. Anne started crying “C-Collin!!! Wahhhuhhhhh!”

Collin scrambled out of their grasps to comfort her. He sat her down on his lap, moving her calmly up and down. 

The two kids headed off to school and Jay left for work. Janet couldn’t stand the sight of the two and went to her room to drink and get some pills for her headache. 

After Anne had finally calmed down, the two went into Anne’s room, where there were still a few toys left that their parents had bought her. They were suppose to share the same room, but their uncle forced Collin to move into the isolated attic. The boy cleaned it very well, so there would be little dust because Anne liked to sleep in the same bed as him. 

Unfortunately, Uncle Jay did not like that at all and would lock the little girl’s room, preventing her from leaving. For a few days, she had cried, but now she snuffed it, after seeing her brother get punished for mentioning it.

While they were playing together, it was more Anne talking excitingly, and Collin going along with her antics. Then suddenly, Janet entered. 

She held a bottle in her hand, wearing sleeping robes. She looked extremely drunk and tipsy.

She slapped the boy, and threw her wallet at him. “Grab me some cigars from the corner store.”

The boy paused, looking shocked. But she screamed “Did you hear me, you stupid boy?!”

He grabbed the wallet and his sister’s hand and tried to leave, but their aunt grabbed the little girl’s arm. Anne screamed loudly, screaming back “NOOOOOOOOO! I wanna go wid Collin!!”

There was no way that her big brother was gonna leave her there. Collin moved to action, and reached back for his sister, before running out of the room. The woman ran faster than the boy had thought possible, and they had a tug a war. The boy feared that his sister was going to get hurt and let her go. 

Janet grasped her tightly, and ordered “Get me my cigs or else I’ll strangle her.”

The little girl was crying so hard, her nose was droopy and her eyes red and raw. 

The boy had enough. He ran out of the house, and hoped to somehow find someone who would call the police. He tried knocking on the doors a few houses away, but no one understood what he wanted since he couldn’t speak. Just as he was about to signal for a phone, an ambulance stopped in front of his house. 

He was filled with dread. That evil woman had hurt his younger sister! He ran so fast. But one of the police officers grabbed him, just as he was about to go through the door. Janet, had come out, her eyes rimmed red with black mascara leaking downwards. 

The lady officer said “Is this the boy, ma’am?”

Janet shrieked “Yes! It is him, he hit his sister with my bottle and then stole my wallet before running out! The girl is unconscious, I think he tried to kill her!”

The officer looked suspicious “It looks like you have been drinking.”

His aunt confidently said “Give me a breathalyzer, I swear I haven’t!!”

The other officer grabbed one from the car, and tested. He confirmed, “She’s clear.”

Collin felt like his heart was ripping apart. How was this possible? She had played him! 

Two of the medical workers brought out the girl on a stretcher. The boy jumped out from the officer’s grasp, and moved towards his sister. Trying to touch her hand. Her head had blood pouring out and her skin was so pale, making her appear dead.

Before he could come inside the ambulance, the police grabbed him and dragged him away. 

Collin was put in a cell all alone. He couldn’t believe what had happened to Anne and could only cry the whole time. 

They brought him out for questioning, where he had to communicate with writing since he wouldn’t talk and didn’t know how to sign. 

The examiner questioned him, and he wrote down everything, then the boy was sent back to his cell. 

Meanwhile, Janet had already set up her story. Although Jay had liked the lovely times he had with the boy, he had to agreed with his wife on this one.

While she was questioned, she went on her rant, showing them the scratches, telling about the boy’s delusions of grandeur, and how he killed a bird once.

Jay went along and said “The boy is a pathological liar. You shouldn't trust anything he tries to tell you.” He didn’t want them to believe he molested the boy, if the boy had tried to expose that.

When things were finally "resolved", the end results lead to this: 

Anne was stuck in a coma. The Hamilton family was back to normal, and poor Collin was sent straight to hell. He never even had a chance.


	2. There’s no place like the asylum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully down below will be a link to a pdf file that will show you the blueprints to The Ridges, the insane Asylum that Collin was sent too. I had a lot of fun with it!

The link:  
https://docs.google.com/document/d/e/2PACX-1vQl0yQoJHRol1FQXUuKT6TByQPFPp0P_jne5BQ2lZdAGCghkOgexA34aO3lw_xJNN2WGWu9llWNJTDP/pub

* * *

 

Put in cuffs and sedated, they drove him to The Ridges, the nearest insane asylum. Around 323 prisoner, oops patients in total. Now 324.

At the entrance, he was greeted by a man that gave him chills from the start. He seemed oddly familiar in a bad way.

With a moustache and distinguished clothing, he oozed haughtiness. 

The man started to walk as he spoke without looking back. A worker pushed and held Collin to make sure he followed.

“I am Dr.Lowell. You should be honored, most patients don’t meet with me, least of get a tour from me. However, my sister Janet, told me to _personally_ take care of you.”

Collin felt bile collect in his throat. He had hoped that maybe in this place, he could talk to a doctor or a professional. But they would never go against their boss. It wouldn’t be easy if this man were to be overseeing him.

His uncle-in-law showed him the four wards in the asylum. The patients had to work jobs based on what ward they were in, to save money and make a profit. This place was going to milk them till they dried. Rather than rehabilitation, it was more like slavery. 

The first unit was filled with patient who couldn't administer their own medicine or treatment without care. Mostly those with autism. They were in charge of cleaning, wiping down windows and washing blankets.

The second were patients who had issues adhering to societies’ norms. Those with eating disorders, anxiety, or dependency personality disorders. They were in charge of farming.

The third was filled with suicidal people. There was a strict control on medication and sharp objects in this area. They were In charge of sorting books and clothing from laundry...etc

The fourth had those with personality disorders that made them dangerous to the people around them. They all are manipulative, but with some of the them standing out because they seemed eerily calm. Another thing that differentiated them from everyone else was the shock collars around their necks. Their work seemed more miscellaneous, as they could give tours, serve food, and do staff-like jobs such as budgeting. 

Each wing had one room in it, that held nurses, doctors, security, and psychiatrists.

Each patient had a tag on their outfits, signifying the number that they are.

Right after Dr.Lowell left him after being called to handle a “code C”, Collin was sent to the bathroom to change into his outfit. He clipped on a tag that said “#324.” When he came out of the stall, he felt his soul almost jump out of his body. Near the sink was a man staring listlessly at his reflection.

‘How did he get here? I didn’t even hear footsteps or the door open.’

The boy quietly edged towards the door, but then the man turned and tried to grab him. He made grunting noises with spit coming from his mouth. Collin only made it by a hair, closing the door swiftly.

His uncle-in law’s secretary, Ms. Verna, was waiting outside. She began to explain more specific details about the patients, as she guided him to his room.

“On your tag there will be either an X or an O on the number. O’s are for those will be in the open unit, X’s will be restricted from leaving their rooms. O’s are the most common in ward two. Each ward is color coded: one’s are blue, two’s are white, three’s yellow, and four’s are grey."

Collin was relieved that he had an O, but was in a state of panic from the color of his uniform. It was a grey hospital gown, that looked more like sleeping pajamas than anything else. That meant he would be placed with the psychopaths in ward four.

It felt that the more time he spent there, the more he realized that his situation here was not looking so good. At this point, he was ready to tear out his hair out in frustration for being unable to complain.

It was already obvious that the police were useless a long time ago, they’ve done nothing to help him find his parents, yet they had been oh so quick to send him here. He would give just about anything to be at Anne’s side right now.

He started to blank out a little as Ms.Verna’s voice droned on like a robot. Like a teacher going through the lesson meticulously, but with little enthusiasm.

When they arrived in ward four, he noticed that most of the doors were closed. It was around 7 pm, which meant that the bedtime was early.

After a few more jump scares, with doors being randomly banged on and muffled screams from inside, he was already feeling more and more anxious. 

Ms.Verna did not even bat an eye, acting very poised. He tried to pay attention to her again, but her voice was lulling him to sleep and he was excited to finally be able to sleep on an actual bed. 

When they arrived at his room, it struck something odd that it was right at the end of the hallway, isolated from any other.

For the first time since he meet her, Ms.Verna smiled. Something that was probably very rare, considering how it seemed to strain her face.

“I forgot to mention, but you have a roommate. Usually he doesn’t share with anyone due to certain...issues, but Dr.Lowell said this would be the perfect place for you. You should be thankful to him. It’s a big room, the only one with a private bathroom. Someone will come down with blankets later, since the bed hasn’t come in yet.”

With this, she left the boy alone, her heeled shoes clanking rhythmically against the stone ground.

Collin was apprehensive about opening the door. From the way things were going, it sounded like his new roomie might just be insane.

When he mustered the courage to do so, it revealed that the room was indeed large, but Ms.Verna failed to mention the opulence. He had expected it to be messy, full of trash and destroyed objects, but it was rather nice looking.

Right at the entryway was the living room. There was a lavender, fluffy couch that matched nicely with a green matcha colored mat on the floor. Even had a television set, antennas and everything! His own aunt and uncle did not even have that!

The view outside was amazing, the whole wall was just clear, thick glass. It showed a nice view of flowers growing, but beyond that was only a scary looking fence.

As he stepped in, he noticed his suitcase. Luckily, he had been given the opportunity to write out a list of his things and give it to an officer. Apparently, it was up to his relatives to pack his stuff. He was nervous that they only placed junk there and kept all his things.

As he went to reach out for his case, he noticed two doors and wondered which one was his room.

*Wack!*

He fell to the ground, his head aching with pain.

Someone flipped him over, and started to straddle him. His vision was slightly blurry, but he could make out that it was a male larger than him.

As he was trying to focus more on the face, he saw the person lean down, and felt a wetness to his neck, then a sharp pain to his ear.

What was this person doing to him?! He wondered if he was losing any blood from his head.

The other finally spoke “You smell like tears. I think I like you.”

Collin was just even more confused now.

His vision was clearing and he could see that it was a boy, maybe just a few years older than him. He looked very mischievous and handsome in a devilish way with messy dark curls and a wide smile that showed sharp teeth.

The boy went down on him again, and moved up Collin’s shirt, suckling on his skin.

“Oh, you taste good too”, he made no movement to indicate that he was going to stop, so the younger pushed him away, his hands shaking slightly. 

The boy stared at him displeased, but then shrugged it off with a smile and a hand saying “I am #19, but you can call me Bear.” That meant that he was one of the older residents...

Collin didn’t want to be impolite, although his heart was throbbing from beating so hard from the fear. He faintly shook his hand, before moving away. 

But Bear reached out for Collin’s hand, kissing the knuckle. The other tried to pull it away, but Bear held strong and was unmoving. The older one proceeded to lick his fingers and then suck on it lightly, making Collin flush from the intimacy.

Bear finally relented to the struggling movements and let go.

“I think I'll call you Mouse. Cause you're small and cute like one. Also cause I saw one in your suitcase.”

Collin moved away, and checked his bag. As the other said, the plush toy was there. His sister’s. He hugged it tightly, squeezing it, as if he was trying to give it all the overwhelming feelings inside him.

Now he was too lonely and sad to be angry at Bear for looking through his things. He was also trying to swallow the feelings of guilt and sadness from the little blood stain on the mouse.

While he was hugging the mouse though, Bear came from behind and hugged him. 

“Why are you so cute? I want to eat you from the inside out.”

Collin stiffened, somehow it didn’t seem like a careless remark, but something that the other boy really wanted to do. Did this person actually want to eat him? Was Bear sent here for being a cannibal? Did his aunt hate him so much, that she wished him to die like this?

He tried to ignore him and looked through his stuff, which was pretty small. Surprisingly, all his stuff was there. Guess they wanted to get rid of it. He didn’t know what to do with his clothes, not that he needed it if there was a uniform.

Speaking of uniforms, Bear was also wearing a gray uniform, but it looked less like pajamas, and more like a prison outfit. It had a patch on it, with a clawmark symbol. Even his shock collar looked like it had an upgrade, more vile looking somehow.

Someone knocked on the door.

‘The blankets are probably here now’, thought Collin as he walked to the door. But Bear was faster and opened it. It was a grown man, wearing a lab coat. He was a large man, but he seemed nervous when faced with Bear.

He muttered “H-here”, trying to hand it over.

Bear grabbed it menacingly and growled.

The man looked like he just shat in his pants before the door was slammed in his face. Collin could hear the fast pitter-patter of his feet trying to move far far away. He wished he could do the same.

Bear smiled at him, and said warmly, “I got these for you, so you won’t be cold”, as though Collin hadn’t just seen what happened.

“We’ll be extra cozy, since I already have my own on our bed”, Bear moved closer, giving another lick to the ear.

Collin COULD not live with this person. He knew from the moment that this guy tried to knock him over, that he was dangerous. But he was also unpredictable, so for now, he had to stay calm and rationale. 

The frightened boy grabbed his white erase board and marker from his suitcase and wrote down “I would prefer to sleep alone, if you don’t mind.” It had been a long while since he had used it, Janet swore she would throttle him if he tried. 

Bear smiled dreamily “Why are you just so perfect, even your handwriting makes me want to kill for you.”

‘This person is in his own la la land….’ though Collin.

He yawned, which made Bear take immediate action. As if he was trying to coax a small child, Bear lifted him over his shoulder, and opened the door to his room. 

It had a mahogany desk with lots of papers and a quill pen. Next to the bed was a nightstand with a lamp, and a small machine with a few intricate buttons. The bed was rather large for one person, it could probably fit 4 people side by side.

Collin really did NOT want to sleep next to this person, but the bed looked so soft and inviting.

Dumped on the bed, he pushed Bear away, as soon as the other tried to undress him. He gave him a strong punch to the face, before trying to run away. 

Bear looked completely unaffected by the hit, only a bit frustrated and sad.

“I am just changing you into your pajamas.”

Even so, Collin felt those unwanted tingles that his uncle gave him and shook his head.

He quickly crawled under the covers, indicating that he would sleep in his uniform. He could wait to shower and brush his teeth in the morning.

Bear unfortunately followed right after, giving him a peck on the cheek, before wrapping his arms around the boy.

“You’ll see soon enough, how good I am for you. I’ll protect you, feed you, cloth you, love...you, even….ki….lll for….you...snore.”

As soon as the grip loosened, Collin moved further away...separating himself from the other’s touch, before going to sleep. 

Only to wake up in the morning, feeling hot and sweaty from Bear’s clingy embrace.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait for you guys to meet the rest of the patients in The Ridges. Each are crazy and manical! Some depressed, but that can be fun too....

**Author's Note:**

> I really should update my other stories, but I am going with this one for a while. I try not to make them too long, so they don't become boring or repetitive.


End file.
